Mew's Insanity
by Shadow Magician
Summary: Mew goes insane. How will the pokémon react to this raging pokémon. Who will stop this pokémon from total destruction.


Mew's Insanity  
By: Green Shadow Kirby  
  
Disclaimer: as you all know, I do not own pokémon or any thing that could be shown in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Mew goes insane  
  
After his fight with mewtwo, mew left mewtwo's island in search for peace and happiness. But all he finds are people who are trying to catch him. Mew now has only two options, to fight or to get caught  
  
Mew:* This looks like a good place to rest, away from people trying to catch me.*  
  
[an old pokémon collector walks over and finds mew.]  
  
Old man: Look! Its a mew. [think to himself] He will be a good pokémon for my collection. [out loud] Go rapidash![a rapidash comes out]  
  
Mew:*oh crap.*[flies off]  
  
[mew is flying away and comes across a girl]  
  
Girl: Hey it's a mew. Go growlithe.  
  
Mew: *not another one* [flies away]  
  
[a boy comes and finds mew.]  
  
Boy: your mine, mew go bulbsaur.  
  
Mew:* will this ever end.*[flies into a dead end]  
  
trainers:[has mew in a corner] Now I caught you. Go.  
  
Mew:*I gotta leave, now* [flies out of their reach]  
  
(meanwhile, at team rocket's balloon)  
  
Jessie: This is just our luck. All this time and not a single pokémon.   
  
James: Yeah. the boss will get mad at us for not bringing him a pokémon.  
  
Meowth: Yeah. Hey where is that twerp anyway.  
  
Jessie: I don't know. Isn't he always around us about now.  
  
[James looks at the mew]  
  
James: Hey, what's that.  
  
[Jessie and meowth looks at mew]  
  
Jessie: Uh, meowth what is that.  
  
Meowth: it looks like a mew.  
  
Mew: [sees team rocket] *oh no more people*  
  
Meowth: hey guys lets use the phsychic catcher that we had been holdin' for a time like this.  
  
James: The what?  
  
Meowth: Clueless as always. The phychic catcher is a device that is attracted to the strongest phychic power in the area.  
  
James: is that it.  
  
Meowth: No, pea brain, that is not it. There is more. Psychic power cannot break this cage.  
  
James: Oh  
  
Jessie: So what are you waiting for fire the device.  
  
Meowth: Roger that.[fires device]  
  
Mew:*What in the world is that*[gets caught] *crap* [attempts to break free]  
  
Team R.: Yeah we got him.  
  
Meowth: Look at him he is trying to break free.  
  
Mew: *Must get out.* [strains to get out] *This isn't helping' but I must break out* [strains more]  
  
Meowth: [to mew]You should stop you are not getting out of this cage.  
  
Jessie: Let's go to the boss we got the pokémon that will be perfect for him.  
  
James: Hey that's my line. Remember you are always are trying to find a way to keep him.  
  
Meowth: Stop your bellyaching were going to the boss and that final.  
  
Mew: *Must try harder* [strains more] (tired)*it's no use* [louder] *there is no way* [crack sound and mew laughs evilly]   
  
Jessie: Uh Meowth, did you hear something.  
  
Meowth: Like what  
  
Jessie: Like a crack sound.  
  
Meowth: Nope  
  
[Mew yells and break the cage]  
  
Team R. Ahhh. How did he get out.  
  
Mew: [evil voice] finally. Now that I have gotten out I will take care of all of the pokémon trainers, starting with you three. [flies toward the balloon and pops it.]  
  
Team R. [flying away] Were blasting off again.  
  
Wobuffet: Wobuffet [fading off]  
  
Mew: Now [yelling] who wants to fight me next.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Mewtwo: Ah, nothing but peace and relaxation [ sees mew's energy] What's that [flies toward it] It's mew!  
  
Mew: Ah, so you want to fight me next well come at me.   
  
Mewtwo: I don't want to fight you. I just want to find out what going on.  
  
Mew: Ah, It's nothing. I'm just going insane.  
  
Mewtwo:[thinking] Mew, insane? That is not a good thing. who knows what kind of power he has.  
  
Mew: Immense. Oh, were you having a private conversation with yourself. Its not my problem. I just can't help it.  
  
Mewtwo: You must be stronger than I thought.  
  
Mew: You got that right. Now are we going to fight now or are you going to keep talking.  
  
Mewtwo: We'll fight now, but the outcome will be the same  
  
Mew: We'll see about that. [they fight]  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Ash: Where is the next pokemon center.  
  
Brock: It's not very far now.  
  
Misty: You said one hour ago.  
  
Ash: You kept time.  
  
[Mewtwo falls in front of them]  
  
Misty: What is that.  
  
Dexter: Mewtwo, the genetic pokémon. This pokémon is a clone of the legendary and rare pokémon Mew. This is known as the strongest pokémon alive.  
  
Brock: Until now. He looks beat up.  
  
Mewtwo: Run. Mew has gone mad and wants to take revenge on all pokémon trainers.  
  
Ash: Oh [waits for a second, then run away screaming]  
  
Brock: Wait for us Ash. [Brock and misty follows Ash]  
  
[After a little running]  
  
Brock: There is the pokémon center. [they all go inside the pokémon center]  
  
Ash: Are you sure it's safe here, Brock  
  
Brock: It will keep us away from mew for now.  
  
[Joy walks out]  
  
Joy: How can I help you  
  
Brock: [What he usually does when he see Joy]  
  
Misty: [Pulls Brock by his ear] That enough with that   
  
Brock: Ow, not the ear   
  
Misty: Fine [lets go of the ear and grabs his hair]  
  
Brock: That's even worse.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Mew: Where did the other kids go. I was so focused on Mewtwo that I lost track of them.[flies toward the pokémon center]  
  
[Back at the pokémon center]  
  
Brock: Why do you always pull my ear.  
  
Misty: I need to get you away somehow.  
  
Brock: ohh.[sees mew] Hey isn't that a-  
  
Dexter: Mew, the clone pokémon. This pokémon was believed to be a clone of the great and powerful pokémon called mewtwo.  
  
Brock: Isn't that the pokémon mewtwo told us to avoid.  
  
Ash: It is isn't it.  
  
Mew: Now I found you   
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author: So how do you like it so far. I want at least 3 review by 3 different people to put up chapter 2. Also send suggestions that could help me with my fics. But don't send any flames. I know that I might have some spelling or grammar problems in this fic or any of my other fics  
  
Note: I do not know real dex information on pokémons so I made up my own. Also if you are a pikachu fan and don't want to see (or read about) him getting hurt. then you might not chapter 2 or discontinue reading this fic. 


End file.
